1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support stands, particularly, to a support stand typically for a flat display monitor. The present invention further provides an elevator for adjusting an altitude of the support stand.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the widespread use of computers, display devices of the computers come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and weights. Especially, flat-panel display monitors such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, are widely used due to their thin bodies.
Typically, a function of adjusting an altitude of the flat display monitor can be realized via a support stand having an elevator. Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional elevator 100 for a support stand includes a support member 10, an elevating member 20, and a coil spring 30.
The support member 10 includes an elongated main portion (not labeled), and two side portions (not labeled) extending from opposite sides of the elongated main portion. The main portion and the side portions cooperatively define a receiving groove 11 for mounting the elevating member 20. Two guide rails 12 are formed on opposite inner surfaces of the side portions correspondingly. The support member 10 further defines two fixing holes 13 adjacent to top ends of the side portions.
The elevating member 20 includes a middle portion (not labeled), two sliding portions (not labeled) extending from opposite sides of the middle portion, and a connecting portion 21 connected to an end of the middle portion. The middle portion defines two threaded holes 22 in another end of the middle portion opposite to the connecting portion 21. The two sliding portion are configured to engage in the guide rails 12 of the support member 10 correspondingly, thus the elevating member 20 is slidable in the receiving groove 11 relative to the support member 10.
The coil spring 30 includes a first end coiled to a shaft 31 and a second end opposite to the first end defining two through holes 32. The shaft 31 defines two fixing holes 311 in opposite ends of the shaft 31 correspondingly. The shaft 31 is fixed to the support member 10 by using screws 33 to pass through the fixing holes 311 and screwed in the two fixing holes 13 of the support member 10 correspondingly. The second end of the coil spring 30 is fixed to the elevating member 20 by using screws 36 to pass through the through holes 32 and screwed in the threaded holes 22 of the elevating member 20.
In use, the connecting portion 21 of the elevating member 20 supports a flat display monitor. To lower an altitude of the flat display monitor, an external force is applied on the flat display monitor for pressing the elevating member 20 to slide downwards relative to the support member 10. When the elevating member 20 slides a predetermined position, the external force is released. The elevating member 20 with the flat display monitor remains in the predetermined position by an elastic force of the coil spring 30 and a friction force created between the elevating member 20 and the support member 10. To raise the altitude of the flat display monitor, another external force is applied on the flat display monitor for lifting the elevating member 20 to slide upwards relative to the support member 10 to another predetermined position.
However, it is inconvenient to adjust an altitude of the flat display monitor when a user needs to operate the elevator 100 by two hands. In addition, during use, a user may need to exert great effort on the flat display monitor in order to be able to pushing the elevating member 20 to slide relative to the support member 10. Furthermore, the altitude of the flat display monitor cannot be quickly adjusted by the elevator 100.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat display monitor is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings. An elevator used for adjusting an altitude of the support stand is also desired.